battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Goes Too Far
Four Goes Too Far is the 6th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 37th episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on February 2, 2018. The Losers! lost the challenge. Coverage Cold Open The first scene shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to prevent the "loud“ noises. After Yellow Face wears it, Four joins in and screeches him, after that Foldy tells Four to stop screeching then Four deforms her, after that Stapy gets mad at him because he mutilated her, while Four kills Stapy by shooting Energy Beam at him, meanwhile, Basketball said that his screeching is beginning to be ruthless, then, Basketball tells 8-Ball what to do, then, 8-Ball says that everything relies on Golf Ball. She says to multiply Four by zero, which is Donut. Cake At Stake Cake at Stake starts with Four saying that it's the return of the beep beep which Balloony is quick to point out is not their team name. Votes Before Roboty got eliminated, ABNTT starts their plan and destroys 4 and X. (Passing the Recommended Characters) TV calculates the final votes, and Roboty gets eliminated. Without Four, Roboty goes back to the waterfall from Episode 2. Before Challenge Pin asks what challenge it is without Four. TB decided Donut should be the New Host, so Donut chooses the challenge. Stinger The ending shown teams A Better Name Than That and Bleh are still stuck at bottom of the moon. Deaths *Foldy is magically mutilated by Four. *Stapy is blasted by Four's laser beam (possible death) *Four and X are smushed into Donut, causing Four to be multiplied by zero. Trivia *This is the first BFB episode not written by Michael Huang. *Beep is the first team in season 4 to have lost 2 members since Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *Roboty is the first and so far only contestant who wasn't sent to Eternal Algebra Class after he was eliminated. **With his elimination,TV and Robot Flower are the only "robot" contestants remaining *BFB is the first season of BFDI since season 1 to make it to its 6th episode. *It is the second episode of BFB to be delayed back by a week, The first being Fortunate Ben. *This is the first episode a male contestant is eliminated because all 7 remaining members of Beep are male. That also means the streak of female contestants being eliminated (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, Liy) was broken. *This is the first episode of BFB to be released in February of 2018. *This is the first time that only 6 cakes are used in BFB Cake at Stake. *There will be recommended characters this episode. BFB 5: Fortunate Ben | jacknjellify on Patreon *Grassy took the place of Four for starting the intro. *Although "BFB 6" is the unofficial title, this is the first time they didn't put in the Episode name. **The episode was named shortly after being uploaded to "Four Goes Too Far". *This is the first episode where Four and X don't host. *This is the first 6th episode since Power of Three. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to have a title that starts with the sound "for/four" *Evil Leafy appears as a recommended character despite being a real character. *This is first episode where Kenzie Bryant helped to write the script. *Bottle might be the third character to have a permanent change on her. *It is unknown if Four and X died. *This is the second challenge in a row to not have rankings. *It was the first time Dora spoke since BFB 1. *Saw and Basketball said the team name Bleh. **As Basketball says this line, her mouth shapes into the 8 contestants of Bleh. *Bottle still has her fortune cookie from BFB 5. *This is the first episode to be hosted by a contestant. *This episode reveals that Gelatin is 6 years old, at least according to Gelatin. *This episode reveals Four is Male. (Let's multiply him by zero!) *Some characters got new voice actors. Goofs * The Cake at Stake Intro stayed black for almost the whole time. The same happened in Fortunate Ben. **Although, it is likely that they changed The Cake at Stake Intro. * When the entire cast is arranged into a heart TV, Remote, Cake, and 8-Ball have black eyes and mouths. * The recommended character Robot Tree is labeled as Winner. * When Pen is attempting to make Free Food get the twinkle, Bell is missing her string. Continuity References * Golf Ball's line in the stinger "Um, so are they gonna pick us up, or what" is a reference to Barriers and Pitfalls. * Four uses all previous techniques (like the Screech, Energy Beam and Distortion) to hurt characters: Stapy, Foldy, and Yellow Face * After The Losers! voting screen, Firey does the same pose as before from the BFDI voting screen. * Bottle still has her fortune cookie from Fortunate Ben. * Coiny talks to Pin about some of the events of BFDIA. * Coiny slapped Firey for saying Black Hole has the twinkle, which is a reference to the first season where they keep slapping each other. * Flower's scream when she was lit up was from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. * When Balloony called for Roboty, Woody can be heard, which is a reference to BFB 2. * Gelatin saying he is 6 years old is a reference to BFDIA, because BFDIA is 6 years old, and Gelatin debuted then. * When Lollipop says she was in space before, she was referencing her appearance in Gardening Hero. * Yellow Face makes his first ad since Welcome Back. Characters Starting characters These characters show up before the intro/Cake at Stake. Yellow Face Smile 1 Talk0001.png|Yellow Face 4_closed.png|Four Foldy_BFB.png|Foldy Basketball_BFB.png|Basketball 8ballBFB.png|8-Ball GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball Screenshot_2017-12-06_at_6.png|Tennis Ball Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy Stapy_intro.png|Stapy Non-starting characters These characters show up after the intro/Cake at Stake. BFB Match.png|Match Ruby bfb.png|Ruby Spongy_intro.png|Spongy Flower_BFB.png|Flower BubbleBFB-1.png|Bubble Barf_Bag_3-4_copy.png|Barf Bag Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Black_hole_wiki_pose.png|Black Hole Bottle_BFB_Intro.png|Bottle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pie_BFB.png|Pie Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Pillow BFB Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote Tree bfb 4 intro.png|Tree Robot_flower_wiki_pose.png|Robot Flower Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky BFB-tehveh.png|TV Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Bomby_intro.png|Bomby Naily_intro.png|Naily Lightning BFB Intro.png|Lightning Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Eggy_BFB_Intro.png|Eggy Cake_intro.png|Cake Clock_intro.png|Clock CoinyBFB.png|Coiny LoserPose.png|Loser Firey_intro.png|Firey Needle_bfb.png|Needle Pin_intro.png|Pin Balloony_intro.png|Balloony CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy David wiki pose.png|David Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Roboty_wiki_pose.png|Roboty Rocky BFB.png|Rocky Woody_good.png|Woody Dora wiki pose.png|Dora Gaty BFB.png|Gaty Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco TehDeh.png|Teardrop Bell_intro.png|Bell Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Marker_intro.PNG|Marker Puffball_intro.png|Puffball BookBFB-1.png|Book X closed.png|X References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Elimination episodes